


Desparate

by LadyBinx



Category: AU!Loki - Fandom, Loki - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fingerfucking, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBinx/pseuds/LadyBinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda can't resist when she sees Loki as she leaves a bar. </p>
<p>Written for might-thundering-lord and inspired by her manip on tumblr:<br/>http://mighty-thundering-lord.tumblr.com/post/138688675840/just-loki-in-a-leather-jacket-writernotwaiting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desparate

As Amanda walked out of the pub she saw him leaning against the wall of the alley; He was placed there by the devil to tempt her. She knew she would leave with this man, she had never been able to resist him before and she wasn’t going to start now. Loki’s rock star looks are what had drawn her to him initially and that when coupled with his height, he would be noticed anywhere. But tonight all she could think about was the way his long dexterous fingers rolled the tobacco transforming it into a cigarette. She couldn’t look away as he brought the paper towards his mouth. As his tongue peeked out to lick the paper she realised she was staring at him and in turn he was watching her. The realisation made her bite her lip to stifle a moan. 

A smirk crawled onto his face; He knew the effect he was having on her. He could see her blushing under the light from the streetlight and as he moved towards her, her reactions to him became more apparent. Her breathing had become shallow; Loki had filled her with nervous excitement with just a look. He came to stand in front of her looking down at her for a moment before he asked; 

“Am I making you nervous pet?”

“N - No.” 

Amanda had to swallow hard before she replied, but hadn’t been able to stop the stammer.

“Good,” He finally reached out to her, putting his arm her shoulders and guiding her towards a taxi he leaned and purrs in her ear, “Because it’s time to go home, pet.” 

Its then she breaks. His voice, his breath over her neck, the relaxed way he keeps control of the situation, and of her with such ease; it drives her crazy. They barely make it into the cab before Amanda pulled him to her lips, kissing him with increasing intensity. Lord knows what the cab driver thought. As all she can hear over the blood rushing through her is Loki’s heavy breathing and her own whining moans. Her fingers clamped around the leather of his jacket as the zip dug into her palms. 

If she could think beyond the feeling of his lips finally on her after the long evening of trying to ignore each other, perhaps she would have moved them to his chest. 

Or into his long black hair to pull him closer to her if it was possible. 

He nipped her ear to get her attention and bring her back to reality. 

“Loki, please -”

“Take my key. I want you naked and kneeling by the time I get upstairs. Do you understand?”

“Yes” It was barely a word; it comes out more like elongated breath.

“Yes…?” he nipped harder this time. 

“Ah - Yes sir” The pain and pleasure mixed together and pulsed through Amanda straight to her core. 

She hopped out grasping his key as soon as the taxi stopped. She knew he wouldn’t be long but he might take his time, maybe give her a chance to please him. She was out of breath with anticipation before she got to the door of his flat. Shaking with excitement she dropped his keys. 

Dammit - everything was delaying her.

When she finally succeeded in getting the key into the lock, she felt his body against her back. She could feel his hardening cock pressing into her ass as he trapped her between his arms and pushed her with his hip into the door. With her body stilled he nuzzled into her hair and she could hear him struggling to regain control.

“Open. The. Door.”

Finally accessing the flat she turned to face him in the large living room, awaiting instructions. Knowing she had failed his request she would be punished, but she found his punishments were enjoyable. 

“Strip.” 

One word commands were all he was capable of at the moment. He watched as she took off her coat and started to remove her top, but left her. He sat on the sofa across the room from her, saying nothing. He lounged there appraising her as she waited for his command. She knew better than to move without his permission; they had played this game before.

Amanda stood naked and bare to him; he let her know his eyes were taking in every inch of her. The knowledge that she was only there for him to use however he felt made her shiver. From the other side of the room he enjoyed the curve of her hips, the way her nipples hardened in response to his gaze, he enjoyed the way her hands clenched so as not to cover herself. What he really enjoyed though was watching her expression as she stood there awaiting his instructions. She was alternating between standing proud and nude for his pleasure, and covering herself in shyness from exposing herself to him. It made his cock twitch in excitement to know she was pushing her limits for his enjoyment. 

When he finally motioned for her it was to come to him and straddle his lap. She hesitated when he spread his legs even wider. He was still completely dressed and the action highlighted how much harder his cock had become. As she placed her legs on either side of his she realised how wet his commands had made her. The position spread Amanda’s legs wide and she could feel the moisture between her legs as it cooled against her skin.

She leaned into him to kiss him and run her hands through his long hair. Loki’s hands tickled along her ribs and underneath her breasts. He broke their kiss. Taking her hand in his, he positioned her hands; one on her breast and the other between her legs as he whispered, his lips brushing across her lips;

“I want to watch you play with yourself. I want to see how you tease yourself. I want to see your fingers disappear inside your cunt and when you’ve come I want to lick it off your fingers.”

He pushed against the fingers over her pussy urging her on. The pressure relieved the ache that had been forming since Amanda saw him outside the bar. With her shy defences broken down she closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure as she circled the hardening nub. Moving her hand lower she slid two fingers down; teasing her entrance before slowly she dipped two fingers into herself. Amanda resisted pushing them in completely. Ensuring only the tips of her fingers were soaked in her juices she brought them back to her clit and pinched both the swelling bud and her nipple simultaneously. 

Rising to her knees over Loki’s lap she had almost forgotten he was there as she thrust two fingers inside of her. Moaning she started to fuck herself with them and she could feel the tension building in her body. Reluctant to finish herself off too soon but desperate to feel more inside her, Amanda’s hand left her pink swollen breast and rubbed her clitoris, flicking it side to side. 

Loki’s eyes never left her fingers. He watched as they became slicker and moved faster. Her moans became needier and he knew she was close to achieving her orgasm, but he wasn’t ready for that yet. He left a stinging slap on her ass. Her body shuddered at the pain but it was quickly turned into pleasure. 

“Please sir, I need - I need you to spank me again!” She begged. A sharp smack filled the room followed by a moan. 

“Please, more - I’m so close.” 

On the third slap Loki thrust one long finger inside her joining her own. The sudden added thickness and length drove her closer to the edge. Loki’s large hand covered Amanda’s own hand and stopped her from thrusting in and out any further. 

“A good pet waits until she has permission. Have you asked for permission?”

“No Sir, sorry sir - please - I need -” Amanda’s whines fell on unsympathetic ears. Loki could feel her dripping onto his hand. He slowly removed his finger and pushed it lightly between her ass cheeks as Amanda bit back a moan. 

“Ask me for what you need.”

“Can you please - AH!” Loki grinned at the interruption as he pressed against her brown rose. “Please sir can you put your finger inside me?” it came out in a begging rush.

“Tell me where you would me to put it. Tell me where and I will let you come.” he demanded as he started stroking the hole with a gentle teasing touch. 

“In my ass! Please will you put it in my ass?” Amanda shouted in desperation. Before she had finished the question Loki pushed the long, lone finger inside her. She arched her back and rode his fingers as the waves of pleasure crashed over her. 

She suddenly found herself underneath him, his long fingers wrapped around her wrists and her fingers in his mouth. He sucked on the digits and moaned aloud as his eyes closed in bliss whilst tasting her sweetness and the sound made her ache for him more. As he sat back to remove his top, eager to feel all his skin against hers she fumbled with his belt and trousers. Her nerves getting the better of her, Loki gently pushed her hands away. She watched as he exposed his body to her. Amanda reached out and started stroking his impressive length, Loki’s body became tense under her touch and his breath hitched. Her show had him frantic to be inside of her, to feel her clenching around him. 

“Fuck...” it was practically a whisper as he thrust himself into her hands. Loki’s need was evident to her, his cock rock hard and purple with need. Amanda moved faster emboldened by his reaction to her attention to his dick. 

“Fuck” louder this time it has turned into a growl. He pulled her legs over his shoulders as he entered her in one push. Leaning over her, he pushed deeper, harder. 

She tightened around as him he led a punishing pace. All he could think about was his the pleasure building up at the base of his spine.

“Come - ah! Come inside of me!” 

The demand brought Loki to the edge and as he came inside of her it was quickly followed by Amanda’s second orgasm of the evening. Loki hunched over her as he attempted to catch his breath still unwilling to pull out from her warmth. He kissed her gently and their breath mingled as he spoke to her. 

“You know, pets normally get punished when they make demands.” 

“Is that so?” Amanda grinned against his lips as his eyes sparkled with the unspoken promise of a spanking later.


End file.
